Young London
by ManaMila
Summary: Bella is tired of waiting for Alice to make the first move and decides to take action one night when they go to a club. All Vampire, Bella/Alice. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Alright, so this is just a quick one-shot that popped in my head as I was listening to this song, "Young London" by Angels & Airwaves. So I figured that I might as well put it down on paper and then post it on here. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The song, "Young London" belongs to the band Angels & Airwaves. But, this story and plot do belong to me, so please no stealing.**

**Hope you like it. **

I'm not the one to complain of bad dreams

It's like disease, but without a life

It's all a scene with this great directive

That we're all lost and we're stuck in time

We feel alone in a strange blue ocean

And we're all scared as death to die…

"_Bella_!" she called, trying to get her best friend to hurry up. Alice tapped her foot impatiently at the bottom of the staircase, looking at her watch once again. "Get your ass down here! We're going to be late!" she yelled up again, growing even more impatient with her friend's slow pace.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Bella mumbled, maneuvering down the stairs while adjusting her dress. She came to a stop in front of Alice, noticing her friend's sudden stiffness and smirking to herself. "Can you at least zip me up?" she asked, turning around so that Alice could zip her dress up the rest of the way.

Alice mumbled something incoherently before she moved her cool hands to Bella's back, pulling the zipper up the remainder of the way, even though she wanted nothing more than to bring Bella back upstairs and do unmentionable things with her.

Alice had had a crush on Bella for years now, though she never admitted it to her best friend. She figured that they both did have all of eternity left, so she needn't rush into anything. That and she was afraid of rejection, though she wouldn't even admit that to herself.

Bella turned back around, reaching her hand out to grab Alice's. "Now who's being slow? Let's go before we miss all the fun. Everyone else is probably already there," she said, a smirk playing at her lips.

What Alice didn't know was that Bella knew of her little crush. She had known about it since before Alice had even realized it herself, and reciprocated her feelings wholeheartedly. She had just been waiting for Alice to get up the courage to tell her how she felt.

I'm not one to admit it's helpless,

I have a sense that we will be alright

I wish for peace with electric silence

To keep our hearts beating on our minds

And we will see that we're all connected

When we wake up to the tunnel's light…

Alice shifted in the driver's seat, growing even more impatient with the slow pace of traffic. She wanted to drive, and drive fast. The population of Seattle seemed to have other plans, though. She let out a frustrated sigh as she glared out the windshield.

"Ali, calm down. You of all people know that we're going to get there," Bella chucked out, amused at the smaller vampire's impatience.

Alice glared at the brunette sitting next her, tempted to stick her tongue childishly. Instead, she turned back to glare at the traffic in front of her. Again, Bella chuckled Alice's actions.

"You know, we wouldn't even be stuck in this had you not moved at a snail's pace while getting ready. Which makes absolutely no sense at all. You could have been ready in under ten minutes, but no, _you_ had to take your time," Alice ranted, making Bella laugh once again. Alice turned her glare on Bella before jerking the car onto a side road.

"Where are we going now?" Bella asked, amused but confused as to where the pixie like vampire was now headed. "The club isn't in this direction."

"Oh, I know," Alice answered, a smug grin taking over her features. "We're not driving anymore. It's too slow." She pulled into an ally and parked her car, swiftly getting out before waiting for Bella to join her.

Bella smirked before climbing out of the car to join her best friend. As she moved to Alice's side, Alice took off in the direction that they had come from, sprinting faster than any human could see. Bella's chuckle faded into the wind as she took off after her.

Suit up boys,

We're on vacation

With endless stay and reservations

Saddest girls

Who will await while dying inside

How will they get by?

The music was blaring out of the club's open doors by the time the two vampires got there.

They walked in, the bouncers not even bothering with carding them, and began their search for their siblings.

"Bella! Alice!" a bear of a man called from across the dance floor. Bella looked over to see Emmett waving in their direction, pointing to an open booth against the wall. They both nodded and moved toward the booth to be greeted by two of their siblings.

"Hey," Alice greeted gruffly, making Bella laugh once again. She plopped down in an empty seat across from her brother with a huff.

"Hey yourself," Jasper answered. Alice merely nodded in recognition. He then turned to Bella. "What's got her panties in a twist?" he asked, clearly amused with is sister's actions.

Bella shrugged innocently, causing Alice to roll her eyes, before turning to face the dance floor. "Rose and Em already out there, I guess?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Edward answered, chuckling. "And now that you two are here, I do believe that _you_ owe me a dance," he said, standing and turning to Jasper before pulling him out of the booth. They both melted into the crowd, moving seamlessly to the music.

Bella took a seat next to Alice, waiting for her to stop pouting. When that failed, she grabbed the small vampire's hand and dragged her out to the dance floor, knowing that dancing would cheer Alice up instantly.

Bella also had a plan to get Alice to finally confess her feelings.

Alice protested half-heartedly, wanting to dance with Bella more than anything but not wanting to show it. This made Bella roll her eyes as she led the unsuspecting Alice to the middle of the dance floor before turning around and pressing up against her.

Suit up, boys

Let's ride, it's the weekend

Get down, girls

And dance with your best friend

Show yourselves, and take what you ask for

Let it go, no fights on the dance floor…

The two girls began moving to the beat of the music instantly, both loosing themselves in each other. Alice looked up to see Bella watching her intently. She stared back, losing herself in the taller girls golden pools.

They continued to sway to the music, never breaking eye contact or moving away from each other more than necessary.

Alice felt jolts of electricity run down her spine as Bella pulled her closer, moving her body against Alice's smaller form. An unintentional gasp left her lips as Bella leaned down so that her lips were barely an inch away from Alice's own.

"Bella…" she whispered, eyes closing halfway as her eyes moved from Bella's darkening irises to her lips.

"Yes?" Bella asked, speaking just as softly and moving fractionally closer. Alice shivered as Bella's cool breath bathed her face. She breathed in deeply, loving the smell of the girl dancing against her.

Not knowing the words to say or how to say them, Alice did the best thing she could come up with. She closed the space between Bella's lips and her own, drawing Bella even closer her. Her hand moved automatically to tangle in Bella's hair as the taller girl responded to the kiss without hesitation.

The night gets better, but wait, so wonderful

They move together and dance so colorful

And kiss like flowers that breathe with pheromones

Songs get louder, it feels so natural…

The girls moved as one toward the door, never breaking apart from each other. They passed their siblings, each one calling out saying that it was about time. Bella smiled against Alice's lips before pulling slightly away from her. They continued to move toward the door, Alice walking backward and pulling Bella along.

"They're right, you know." Alice looked at Bella questioningly, not understanding her meaning. Bella chuckled before answering. "It took you long enough," she said simply before reconnecting their lips.

Alice smiled to herself as they continued to make their way to the door, pushing through it once they finally made it. The cool air pressed down on them, though they couldn't tell the difference.

Their bodies moved together as they meandered toward the parking lot, both lost in each other. Alice pulled her car keys out of her purse without looking and pressed the unlock button, eager to get in her car and make up for lost time with her Bella.

And she pressed it again.

And again.

She pulled away from Bella and turned to face the parking lot, searching for her car. She scowled as the realization that her car wasn't there hit her. Bella chuckled behind her, making Alice spin around and glare again at her. This caused Bella's light chuckle to turn into full out laughter as Alice's glare slowly turned into a pout.

When she had calmed herself down, Bella pulled Alice to her, enveloping her in a hug before placing a light kiss on her forehead. Alice looked up to see Bella's cocky grin still in place. She glared, not amused in the slightest.

"Bet you wish that you hadn't been so impatient now," Bella chuckled out with a wink before turning away from Alice and sprinting to where they had left Alice's car.

Alice couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she sprinted off after her newly realized mate, eager to see what awaited her.

The night gets better, but wait, so wonderful

They move together and dance so colorful

And kiss like flowers that breathe with pheromones

Songs get louder, it feels so natural.

**A/N: And there you have it folks, a "Young London" song-fic for your entertainment. I hope you all liked it. Make sure to let me know what you think. **_**Maybe**_** I'll add another chapter on, but I doubt it. We'll see, though.**

**If you haven't already, you should check out my other fanfic, Fire's Angel. It's still in progress, but I'd like to say it's pretty decent. My reviewers all seem to agree as well. **

**Please take the time to review this fic, if you would. I'd greatly appreciate it.**

'**Till next time! ^_^**


End file.
